


Angel

by Repip400



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Angst, Based off a song, F/M, First work - Freeform, One Shot, just wanted to try my hand at writing, kind of experimental style, wanted to see how it would be recieved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repip400/pseuds/Repip400
Summary: A short story written about forbidden love with some not-so-great outcomes.
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Angel

“I believe that you believe that you’re an angel  
Nowhere to rise  
Everywhere to fall

I believe that you believe that there’s a heaven  
Where you belong  
Where you belong.”  
-Jack Stauber 

The late nights and early mornings, that was when they were allowed to venture outside together. Cricket song played to any unintended audience, the musicians hidden among the fronds and grass that lined the red brick path. Hidden just behind the treeline, a small creek marked the outskirts of the park. A croaking frog could be heard every now and again, and a nearly inaudible chirping sounded in the distance as bats darted and fluttered about. The summer sky was theirs for the time being. 

Tucked in near the edge of the city, the park was a frequented spot by many. The low hum of talking could always be heard during the day, interrupted by the occasional shrill laugh of a child, or the bark of a dog. But the sun had set hours ago, and the park was empty save for two redheads. 

They talked to each other in hushed tones, as if trying to keep the world from waking up again. Her hand found his, their fingers linking together easily, as if they had done so thousands of times before. They walked close to one another. Occasionally, she would lean in and say something, and he would chuckle, his voice low and rumbling in his throat. In the dim light of an old lamppost, he could just make out the features of her face. Freckles dotted her cheeks in faint patches, turned a slight pink by the flush on her face. Her eyes caught the light as she looked at him, and a strangled noise came from his throat. She tilted her head in a curious way, and he couldn’t help but lean in, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. 

He looked away, made shy by his own actions, and she leaned her head against his shoulder, whispering something into his neck. He glanced at the watch on his wrist, before nodding and, hand in hand, the two of them disappeared in a haze of red and pink.

He fell into bed, hair damp and freshly washed, and moved to crack the window open. The cool autumn breeze flitted in. When the nights grew cold, she was quick to climb in through his window and fall into his arms. And every time she did, he held her to him, accepting her presence eagerly. Again, they spoke softly to each other. Desperate lovers, forced to hide their forbidden. He brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face, and she pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose. He dreaded to see the sky shifting in color, the morning unwelcome and inescapable. In the night, she was his, and he was hers. But there were four pairs of eyes on them during the day, carefully watching to make sure nothing was amiss. 

When she fell asleep, he looked at her slumbering face. Beloved by more than just him, her absence would be noted quickly. A selfish part of him wanted her to stay, but he knew that her sisters finding out about them would cause her a great deal of pain. He was reluctant to let his brothers in on his secret, too, and so they would continue their affair under the cover of darkness for now. A part of him wondered why she had stayed so long. The seasons had come and gone, and still, without fail, she returned to him. 

He knew why he so eagerly accepted her into his life. She was everything to him. Born penniless and rejected, his mere existence a taboo among the townspeople, and she had been the one to notice him. The perfect daughter, the perfect sister. A model student, brilliant in every conceivable way, and she still chose to be his. Her family hated his, and the feeling was mutual between his brothers. They were opposites. Enemies. 

He wondered what their siblings would do if they found out. 

They were not people who spent an abundance of time on their phones or computers. When the media picked up on it, the two of them had found out too late. He received a call from his enraged brothers as a warning. She had not been so lucky. In their eyes, she was a temptress. In her sister’s, he had taken advantage of her. 

The repercussions were delivered swiftly. Two neon lights in the sky gave him a warning, but it wasn’t enough for him to avoid the first punch. He shot through several layers of glass as they sent him through an office building. The destruction from that point on only got worse. 

Sometime during the onslaught, he saw a pink streak strike out over the sky, with a blue and green one right behind it. Another blast from her sisters prevented him from following, though. 

He laid in a crater in the cement, his body broken. Ugly purple, yellow, and green bruises lined his skin, becoming the most obvious where his bones were cracked and split. He figured they wouldn’t kill him, but as the fight had drawn on he had become less and less sure. A decade or so of hate was what they came at him with, and against the two he was all but helpless. 

Over the ringing of his ears, he heard a sound wave resonate through the city ruins. Not even a second later, a cloud of dust and rubble shot up into the air as something collided next to him. 

A man stood there when the dust cleared, breathing heavily, green eyes blinking the dust away. His other brother floated a few yards away, his hand moving to cover his mouth, blue eyes widening in horror. Neither of them had noticed him or her sisters at first, but it didn’t take them long. His brothers took in his injuries with their eyes, and then looked over her sisters, then back to him. One of them muttered something about it being for his own good, and then with a horrified and ghastly shriek, her sisters directed their attention to his brothers. 

Whirrs of blue and green sped off, their movements manic and violent, aiming to cause as much harm as possible. 

He tried and failed to stand. Leaning heavily on a broken mound of cement, he managed to get upright after a few attempts. He couldn’t make out her face. Dust, blood, and red hair seemed to creep out of the twin crater, and he took a stumbling step towards her. A bloodied hand laid limp on the hole’s edge. He dropped to his knees and fumbled to grab her hand. He squeezed it, and willed her to squeeze back.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy
> 
> Sorry it's such a hot mess, I've never really written a story and published it before so I'm kinda new to the creative writing gang. Lemme know what you think, yeah? I'd appreciate the support! 
> 
> P.S I'm a sucker for the Reds and might write some shorts that have some dialogue and... well, better scenes and endings and all that. This was kind of just a quick thing.


End file.
